Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of communication networks. In particular, various embodiments relate to methods and systems for automating and facilitating establishment of Virtual Private Network (VPN) tunnels among peer devices in a network.
Description of the Related Art
Data communication networks include various network devices such as routers, firewall security devices, computer systems, hubs, switches, coupled to and configured to pass data to one another. The data is propagated through the communication network by passing data packets between network devices by using one or more communication links. A particular data packet may be handled by multiple network devices as it travels from the source to the destination address over the communication network.
Various network devices communicate with each other using a predefined set of rules, also known as protocols. Different protocols are used to govern different aspects of communication, such as, formation of signal between network devices, handling and routing of data packets through the network.
A Virtual Private Network (VPN) may be formed by connecting two or more network devices over a public network using encryption or other means to secure the transmission between the network devices. Using VPN tunnels over a public network, such as the Internet, enables a network having geographically separated components to be set up as a single autonomous network. A VPN tunnel may be set up by logging in at one end-point and configuring an Internet Protocol Security (IPSec) interface and defining the firewall policies. A similar set-up may be created at the other end-point. However, in such an interface-based configuration of the IPSec tunnel, much time is consumed in setting up the configuration parameters at both ends. Moreover, errors and/or discrepancies may be introduced as a result of the administrator having to manually enter configuration parameters multiple times for corresponding IPSec interface on peer end-points.